Visits
by 5-stepsbehind
Summary: From time to time, Sensei would drop by to see how Kakashi was doing. I'm sorry I just really needed more cute platonic fics about them


Ok, so, everything is probably OOC, poorly written and only exists because I needed writing practice and also have found a dearth of proper cute/comfort/fluff PLATONIC fics between Minato and Kakashi. Apologies for mistakes in character, which there are bound to be, seeing as I haven't even watched the anime farther than like, the 4th episode. All of my knowledge comes from Wikipedia and other fanfictions. Also not beta'd or anything but I really don't care because I am missing my fix of fluff and right now I need it in Naruto flavor.

Uh, no pairings, Kakashi's about 8-ish I think right now, after Sakumo's death and stuff. Drabble.

Disclaimer: Idk if I even need to do this, seeing as I'm on a FANFICTION WEBSITE but yeah, characters are not owned by me.

* * *

A soft knocking was heard.

A small boy gazed warily at the window. Tensing, he unconsciously reached for the kunai on the side table. It was late in the night, and he had been brooding when the soft noise had broken him out of his reverie. He knew it wasn't a potential attacker, but, startled, his reflexes had prompted him to grab his weapon before his mind reassured his body that he was not in danger. Realizing who it must be, he snarled a bit, and reluctantly dropped the blade back onto the table. Schooling his face into a calm indifference, he called out a quiet, "Come in."

As the window creaked open, the boy realized, perhaps a little belatedly, that his mask wasn't on. He was in the motion of slipping it back up when the man stepped into the room. He was still fully clothed, bright yellow hair even scruffier than usual. Tired blue eyes swept over to the small boy, brightening when they alighted upon his face.

"You're still awake." The man stated as he sat down next to him on his bed. He snorted when the boy tensed further at this, and tousled the silver hair beside him, earning him a small indignant noise and a glare. Ignoring the latter, he grinned and started to stroke the hair back.

With a huff of exasperation, the boy subconsciously started to relax, even leaning into the touch a little, before saying in an irritated voice, "Sensei, why are you here?"

"Should I need a reason to visit my only student?" answered the man.

Turning his deadpan expression to him, the boy said "When it's past midnight and you come in through the window, yes." Suddenly uneasy, he shifted a little. "…you don't need to keep doing this. I'm a chunin and almost ten now. I don't need to be watched after." He ended with a half-hearted scowl and the unfinished thought, _not to mention I've been doing fine on my own for a year now_.

Minato merely smiled. "I had just returned from a mission and I thought I'd drop by to reassure you that I'm ok and reassure myself that you were fine as well."

"You mean to reassure me that you're not dead." The boy looked at his teacher with a disapproving eye. "Sensei, I don't need coddling. Shinobi don't need to be reassured that their teacher is fine in the middle of the night like children. Besides, I'm fully confident in your abilities to survive."

_Which is all well and dandy, except you always seem to forget that you are a child_, Minato thought. Outwardly though, he said nothing, but raised a single eyebrow. A not-uncomfortable silence fell, both parties still except for the steady stroking motion of the blonde's hand. Soon the young boy's head started to droop, sleep finally catching up to him. Just as the boy was fighting a yawn, Minato said quietly, in almost a whisper, "Kakashi...I come here for just as much of my benefit as yours. I'll always be there for any of my students, no matter how old or experienced they get. You don't have to be alone. You aren't alone." Looking at him, he said, "I'm here for you Kakashi."

Kakashi stiffened, and attempted to shake off the hand on his head. When it stubbornly stayed atop his silver-white locks he huffed, mouth pursed in a small pout. Eyes focused on a dent in the wall, he said, "Thank you Sensei, but I already know. Now it's getting late and I'd like to get up at a reasonable time tomorrow. If there's nothing else you wanted to talk about then I'd appreciate it if you left Sensei." There was a pause then suddenly shy eyes flicked up to look at the man next to him before he mumbled, "And thank you for coming here. It…I appreciated it."

A soft smile spread over Minato's face at that and he ruffled the silver hair one last time before pulling away and saying, "Any time Kashi-kun."

Leaving the small boy on the bed to roll his eyes at the pet name, the future Yondaime Hokage walked over to the window to leave. After opening the window he turned around and said, "Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight Sensei."

As his sensei left and slid the window shut, Kakashi let his carefully blank face fall, replaced by one of longing and loneliness. Letting loose a small sigh, he couldn't help but think,_ I know you're here for me Sensei…but for how long?_ His father was supposed to be here for him, yet where was he now? Buried underground with his blood staining the dojo floor of his old home, that's where, he thought bitterly.

Still…on lonely nights like these when he was kept awake by the thoughts of _him_…Minato-sensei's presence soothed him more than he'd ever admit. Just the simple touch of a caring hand and someone beside him, there to lean on if he needed, was something he hadn't expected to ever feel again.

But all of that was inconsequential, he reminded himself. He was a shinobi, and shinobi didn't need to lean on anyone or have someone tuck them in at night, he thought with a mental snort. He was a chunin for crying out loud. And above all, he was a tool. A tool for killing, deployed for the Hokage to wield. A tool to protect Konoha. And to be a good tool, he couldn't let frivolous wishes and emotions get in the way.

He knew all of that didn't stop him from wanting someone to hug.

Glancing over to his clock, he winced at the late 3:15 it read. After a moment's deliberation, Kakashi slipped down his mask and settled himself down under his blankets. He was glad tomorrow was Sunday…It meant he could sleep in a little. Almost smiling at that thought, a steady rhythmic breathing soon filled the room.

Outside, a shadow carefully opened reopened the window at hearing the sounds of the boy sleeping. Walking to the edge of the bed, the figure crouched down and gently pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead, petting the soft white hair one last time before standing up. After a whispered, "Sweet dreams Kakashi" the shadow climbed back out the window and vanished, off to his own home and warm bed.

This time, Kakashi did smile.


End file.
